


El lazo que nos une

by ShipperificWings



Series: Unas vidas serán mas duras que otras [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Fluff, Español | Spanish, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Short, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. Jaime intenta hacer sus compras navideñas pero el destino parece tener planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Esto es resultado de leer muchas listas de ideas para fics. La idea de navidad+almas gemelas fue demasiado adorable así que simplemente no la pude dejar pasar.  
> Espero lo disfruten :)  
> PD: esto fue escrito escuchando la canción "Noruniru", parte del soundtrack de Mawaru Penguindrum un anime que al igual que el tema musical antes mencionado trata del destino...

El sabía que a todos les preocupaba que el no tuviera nada aun tatuado en el pecho. Tyrion y su Predestinada, Tysha se habían conocido por coincidencia en una zona peligrosa de Desembarco del Rey. El pasaba en su carro de noche y se la encontró en una esquina, ella apenas respiraba y el se acercó a revisar si estaba herida cuando su pecho comenzó a brillar, su piel tenía un nombre escrito en pequeñas letras de color oscuro, las letras deletreaban el nombre "Tysha" y en ese momento el supo que ella era su Predestinada. Esto había pasado cuando Tyrion tenía 17 y Tysha 15 y desde entonces habían sido inseparables. El por otro lado había pasado por una sola relación que había sido descubierta por Tywin, cuando el y  la chica tenían 14...tenían la misma edad, los mismos ojos y similares complexiones porque el había sido el Predestinado de Cersei. El recordaba el día en que ella había venido hacia el diciendo que su marca deletreaba "Jaime" y que eso debía significar que incluso si los hombres desaprobaban de su relación Los Siete seguro aprobaban...seguramente mostrando esta marca a todos, ellos podrían ser felices juntos. A pesar de que ella le había mostrado su marca y se habían besado varias veces, el seguía sin tenerla a ella tatuada en su pecho pero nunca se había sentido bien decepcionando a su gemela, así que había iniciado la relación a los 13 y a los 15 ya habían experimentado juntos varias veces. El había estado con ella en una habitación solitaria en la mansión familiar de Roca Casterly y estaban en una posición comprometedora cuando una empleada los había encontrado y acto seguido, Cersei había sido enviada a un internado en Dorne. El la había amado mucho y se sintió culpable por no poseer la marca de su amor en el pecho.  
Ahora que eran adultos ellos habían reconocido cuan codependiente había sido su relación y ella había admitido que en aquel momento la marca pudo significar otra cosa, quizás ellos eran compañeros de vida platónicos...las interpretaciones eran muchas, entre ellas la posibilidad de que las marcas varían de significado de acuerdo a las personas que las tenían. El punto era que ahora Cersei era libre y el también. El había entregado a la novia en su día de boda con Robert Baratheon y juntos habían tenido un hijo luego de un año de casados, el niño apenas gateaba y Jaime lo había visitado muchas veces, uno de sus juguetes favoritos era una espada de juguete hecha de material acolchado llamada Corazón de León que el mismo le había regalado. A Robert le había encantado el regalo también y desde entonces había congeniado bastante bien con su cuñado. Todos estos pensamientos le recordaban que Cersei era feliz... No necesitaba una marca para validar su relación con Robert, el también tenía una marca que deletreaba el nombre "Lyanna", era de Lyanna Stark la esposa de Rhaegar Targaryen.  
***  
Jaime tenía que calmarse cada vez que venía al centro comercial a hacer sus compras navideñas, Tyrion siempre había dicho que el no tenía paciencia pero la idea de tener que aguantar a las muy atentas empleadas de las tiendas de juguetes siempre le parecía insoportable. Cuando por fin encuentra una tienda decente lo suficientemente vacía se detiene a comprarle a Tyrion una botella de vino de Dorne, una bufanda dorada para Cersei, un arco de juguete para Robert que el mismo le había pedido y un carro de juguete para Joffrey. Puesto que el es detallista en este tipo de regalos siempre elige papeles y cajas distintas para cada persona, una bolsa vino tinto para el regalo de Tyrion, una azul oscuro para el regalo de Robert, un papel de color dorado para Cersei y un papel con algún personaje de tv que al pequeño le gusta. Cuando se acerca a pagar a la caja pasan dos cosas, la primera es que la cesta defectuosa que tomó se le resbala de las manos porque choca con una persona de manera estruendosa y la segunda es que siente una corriente en torno a su pecho y se desmaya rogándole a Los Siete que esto no sea un infarto, luego recuerda que es muy joven para sufrir uno y una nube de pensamientos decididamente ajenos lo ataca. Por un momento se siente mareado pero logra distinguir un par de ojos azules y es ahí cuando se desmaya.  
***  
El doctor que lo atiende se llama Oberyn Martell y al parecer la idea de que una mujer trajera a Jaime en brazos le hace mucha gracia. El trata de olvidar que sus puñetazos suelen ser bastante certeros y se limita a observarlo mientras le chequeen la presión y otros signos vitales, aunque es sobretodo un procedimiento de rutina y el doctor esta por darlo de alta cuando Jaime y la mirada azul de Brienne se entrecruzan, el trata de evitarla porque la perspectiva de encontrarse a su alma gemela un 23 de diciembre antes de poder pagar sus compras navideñas le es mortificante. Cuando lo dan de alta ella se dirige a el y su voz es agradablemente profunda y femenina, su cabello le llega hasta los hombros y la conservadora camisa azul claro revela suficiente piel, la chica cuya identificación de trabajo se llama Brienne tiene muchas pecas en la piel. Son las pecas y los ojos azules lo que el encuentra atractivo. Esta bastante seguro que ella no es usualmente considerada hermosa y que esta chica debe tener a lo sumo 19 años. La idea lo preocupa, pero no puede evitar pensar que tiene sentido que su segundo amor, La Persona Predestinada seria menor que el, era como si el destino le hubiese otorgado la carta de "pelea por tu final feliz" desde que había nacido.  
A Tyrion le iba a hacer mucha gracia que el había rescatado a la damisela mientras que su hermano, el mortífero Jaime Lannister, había sido salvado por una chica menor que el.  
La muchacha lo estaba observando así que el decidió empezar la conversación.  
"Mucho gusto Brienne, mi nombre es Jaime Lannister. Disculpa por haberme tropezado pero simplemente no te vi"-"De eso me di cuenta, parecías perdido en la tienda. Por cierto, ya pagué por tus presentes solo requiero que me pagues de vuelta...Y así quizás podamos hablar sobre esta marca". Ella añade tratando de sonar casual pero su expresión facial la delata.  
El toma su mano en un momento impulsivo de esos que hace tiempo no siente.  
Al día siguiente toman un café en la mañana y Jaime lleva a Brienne a la cena familiar navideña. Tyrion hace chistes inapropiados y Cersei asusta a Brienne (el puede sentir como Brienne se siente amenazada a través de la conexión especial), pero ambos sonríen y esa noche, bajo el muérdago comparten un beso.  
En la mañana siguiente Brienne amanece entre sus brazos y así amanecen, la marca debajo de sus senos que dice Jaime en en letra pequeña y elegante parece resplandecer a la luz tenue de la habitación.


	2. Celebración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Jaime y Brienne viajan a Tarth, Brienne tiene noticias.

Brienne y Jaime han pensado en casarse para formalizar el compromiso que ya lleva dos años y no tiene base unicamente en un lazo sobrenatural.  
A Brienne no le hace mucha gracia tener que ir a Tarth con tanta prisa, solamente porque a Selwyn le pareció buena idea tener un periodo de tiempo compartido con quien sería su nuevo hijo; lo que mas le preocupaba a ella no era que los dos se llevaran bien, ya Jaime y Selwyn habían trabado una relación cortez y un poco alejada pero en general se llevaban bien.  
Lo que la preocupaba era dar las noticias que sabía desde hacía ya un mes. Seguramente tratarían que ella fuese una delicada damisela o entrarían en panico, cosa que a Brienne no le hacía gracia porque implicaba perder la independencia que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado al alcanzar la mayoría de edad.  
Aún así las dos personas a las que usualmente recurría era precisamente a quienes no quería contarles esta delicada pieza de información. Sin embargo, conocer algo tan importante y no compartirlo la estaba matando despacio y no podía arriesgar su salud como antes solía hacerlo.  
La vida era una cosa curiosa, este nuevo aspecto de su cuerpo se parecía a lo que compartía con Jaime a traves del lazo y a la vez nada tenía que ver con ello.  
***  
El día en que llegan a Tarth el estomago de Brienne decide que la exótica comida Dorniense que ingirió en el avion es absolutamente asquerosa, lo cual es curioso porque Jaime esta bastante seguro de que a ella le había gustado la comida.  
Los sonidos que ella había emitido al comer le habían recordado algo mucho más interesante que viajar en un vuelo comercial.   
Definitivamente no podia esperar para llegar a Tarth.   
***  
Selwyn había preparado demasiada comida, sin embargo el episodio del avion no se había repetido porque Brienne supo hasta donde detenerse esta vez. Una sensación muy desagradable se ptesentaba a veces con tan solo ver lo que iba a comer. Ella sospechaba que era parte del nuevo lazo que se estaba formando.  
Jaime y Selwyn estaban hablando sobre alguna celebridad Dorniense y es en ese momento cuando casi decide decirles la verdad.  
En lugar de eso algo que sonó similar a "estoy em-encantada de verlos tan alegres" salió de sus labios. Su eterna maldición anti oratoria saliendo a relucir una vez mas.  
***  
En la noche se armó de valor y terminó hablando sobre una EM-cantadora película...  
Y la noche siguiente sobre ir a un museo de historia de Westeros.  
El tercer día ella lo lograría se dijo a si misma, mientras su mano acariciaba su propio vientre.  
***  
Al final nadie estuvo sorprendido ante la revelación y Jaime incluso le recordo que ella hablaba en sueños.  
Todos sabían y ella se había preocupado sin razón.  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto pasa cuando años de malas noticias traen por fin algunas nuevas, porque no siempre son "alas negras, palabras negras". A.k.a fanfic alegre porque estoy feliz e inspirada x)  
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
